


Going Away

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, a confusing work of art, but theres somehow a death mixed there if u know wut im sayin, death here doesnt mean person passing away to give u a hint, everyone does, finally im writing something without death, i bet you already understand, tho probably youre all not dense that you wouldnt understand, what an ironic tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: They were together in this, through hardships and through victory. Even when the sun darkens or when the moon shines, they always had someone to hold on to reassure them that no matter what happens, they are not alone.They both thought they would be okay.The burden though was already something to heavy to carry.





	Going Away

_“So near yet so far, how does that work? That the very existence of something that makes you happy, can be the very reason that made you cry?”_

 

Yoshiko and Riko stood beside each other, hands interlaced. They see the sun rising, a new day has come upon them.

But for the two of them, it doesn’t mean a new beginning, but the end of something truly magical.

 

Yoshiko plants a small kiss on Riko’s cheek before standing, as much as it hurt her to do so, she knows that there is no other choice. Riko’s leaving, and she doesn’t know when she’ll come back.

Yoshiko suggested that they could call or text each other every now and then but she just didn’t understand. She wants _them_ to stay alive, she doesn’t want Riko to break up with her. She doesn’t want to be left alone in the dumps and only plead that someone else will find beauty in her. No, she doesn’t want that, and yet it’s happening. They had so many ups and downs. None of them even tried to fix any of their mistakes and let themselves carry their wrongdoings on their backs and smile as if nothing has ever happened between them. They kept acting everything was okay, everything wouldn’t collapse like an old building breaking because of an earthquake.

They won’t fall, they think they might but they know they won’t. That was the only thing tying both of them together. The hope that no matter what happens, they’ll find each other at each other’s side.

…

…

…

_But it broke._

 

For the past few months, Riko has been very busy with her piano recitals. It thus leaded to both spending less time with each other, it leaded to Yoshiko getting jealous of all the people there that spent way more time with Riko than she did. But she kept herself calm, Riko obviously enjoys playing the piano and lashing out at her would seem uncalled for. Yoshiko can see their relationship breaking and knew that they’d break up one of these days. But she still clung on, begging to the gods above that this spiral to disaster would reveal a door to redemption at the end.

Yoshiko insisted that Riko spent more time with her but Riko always said that she was, “busy”. And she was naïve enough to keep on thinking they’ll be okay, she was wrong.

**WRoNg.**

 

And here they are, present day, the consequences of their actions standing before them. A bond once close, shattered so easily like glass. A love so wide, washed away by the tides of the sea. A relationship thought to stay afloat, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Eyes that once held so much peace, filled with guilt and despair. Regret was the only word describing both of them perfectly. The sunrise taunting them, showing them something now impossible to achieve. _To start over again_.

 

**One chose to ignore,**

**the other thought it was okay.**

 

“Riko, I can’t take this anymore.” Yoshiko said, dropping the usual honorific and the nickname both have become accustomed to. “But can you?”

“What d-do you think?”

“Well I can’t.”

 

Riko inhaled sharply, expecting the answer. Just…not expecting the answer to hit her so hard.

 

“I can’t take it anymore. I can’t take this… Listen Riko, please just hear me out for a bit okay?” The small nod from the other party was all Yoshiko needed to start crying. “I know how much… you _love_ the p-piano. You always are at p-peace when you play and I just t-t-thought that even though you’re with your piano and all…..you wouldn’t forget me. I put everything to make this re-relationship work and…..I mean, we had our ups and downs and I thought that we’d be okay in the end but….I think I was wrong. Maybe Riko…we weren’t supposed to… _be_ together…if you know what I mean.

 

Maybe it’s better if we split ways…”

 

“Huh…really? I guess we should then…” Yoshiko was taken aback when Riko responded to her so relaxed. It was as if Riko didn’t care that they were splitting, or did she?

 

“You know…..Yocchan, I expected this ever since my schedule got heavy.” Riko, unlike Yoshiko, didn’t turn to face her. Her eyes glancing at the calm ocean waters colliding with the sand every now and then. “I expected that we’d break up, after all, even though if we call and text and what not, I’d still have no time to respond to any of them and……I didn’t want that.”

“So why? Why did you continue? Did you know how much I was hurting?!”

“I did—”

“Well then why didn’t you—“

“Let me finish first, okay? Yocchan?” Riko faced Yoshiko, holding her girlfriend’s hand tightly. The girl nodded, albeit slowly. Riko slowly let go of her hands. “I only continued to accept to those many invitations because you never expressed that you wanted to spend more time….until months later, but by then, you were too hurt. Yocchan, I can see it in your eyes. I’m sorry you felt so alone, I’m sorry I didn’t give you the time you _needed_. I’m sorry I was never there for you even though you were always there for me. It’s just that…..I thought that you were okay..”

 

Riko squeezed Yoshiko’s hands and pulled her into a hug. Yoshiko could feel Riko sniffling, obviously guilty for what she has done. All the time she could’ve spent, she spent it on somewhere else. It was all because she thought Yoshiko was okay, but she should know more than that. They were together in this, through hardships and through victory. Even when the sun darkens or when the moon shines, they always had someone to hold on to reassure them that no matter what happens, they are not alone.

It was never Riko’s fault. It was never Yoshiko’s. A misunderstanding that has erupted into something neither of them can carry alone. A problem that cannot be fixed without major consequences. A star losing its former shine.

Something truly magical they once called themselves.

But all things come to an end.

 

Their future was one of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do well? I mean, I haven't done angst like this for some time so my expertise in that department has probably become rusty.


End file.
